Crystal Mystic
The Crystal Mystics appear to be a race of ancients (early humanity) that once lived in the cities now long buried deep below and within the Underground Realm of the Gnomes. Background The race has since died out, but are represented by an Old Man who is the embodiment of their dying culture. They were citizens of a large civilization that lived in the underground world or are now buried under the Underground Realm of the Gnomes. Prophet Hector and the Old Man were once members of the race. Their civilization harnessed the power of crystals and magnetic lodestones. They lighted their passages with the power of crystal shards. They could record images within crystal pyramids powered by lodestones. The stepped pyramids also acted keys for using this technology some were able to foresee the future, and even their own demise. Some of their ruins are still on the surface, as far away as the Barren Region, and even up in Paradise Lost. In the Barren Region is The Pyramid, a stepped pyramid that housed the Fire Gem, and allowed communication with the Realm of the Sun. In Paradise Lost is a Stonehenge structure designed to utilize the Crystal Mystics pyramid technology to allow transport to the Realm of the Sun. In fact these stepped pyramid designs also appear in the Realm of the Sun, and even the dominate shape of the Temple of the Sun, so its unclear if Crystal Mystics have any relation to the Archon race. However crystal mystics clearly also revered the Mask of Eternity, and were clearly inspired by the Realm of the Sun's architecture (if it doesn't represent Crystal Mystics work). The pyramids also seem to absorb memories from the Realm of the Sun as well (as was the case with the Dimmed Crystal Pyramid). The ancient prophet Hector prophesied about Connor's role in saving the Mask of Eternity and defeating Lucreto. The Old Man waited for the Enlightened One to come and bring the Light of Life to their ancient realm. The race believes they pass onto the spirit-world of ancient souls within the Chamber of Enlightenment. The race also has its own runic language, which is often carved into many of they crystal machines. Crystal balls may also represent technology either invented by the Crystal Mystics or based on the mystics technology. The mystic balls are capable of channeling mystical magic to show images. Crystal Mystics may be a sub-culture or perhaps even the precursors of the later Mystic race, and later Mystics and purveyors of mystical magic certainly use crystal balls. Druids appear to share similar architecture in their Circle of Stones, albeit far more crude in comparison. Physiology The Mystics appear to refer to themselves as humanity, or at least have prophecies for later humanity that came after. Although they seem somewhat physically shorter than the average humans, and somewhat gnome-like (or at least closer to the surface-dwelling gnomish race). Behind the scenes The Crystal Mystic refers to a character or characters voiced by Jan Rabson in KQ8. It may also refer to their race, much as the Mystics from KQ1. It appears to refer to both Hector and/or the Old Man (which both appear to be the voice of Jan Rabson). Crystal Mystic as a term can apply to both character/s in the game as one is heard from a crystal and the other is found in a room with crystals and gives you the key information needed to find the crystal pyramid and lodestone. category:Characters (KQ8) Category:Ancients Category:Crystal Mystics Category:Ruins